One Rainy Night
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Courtney and Robin live with their older brother and cousin. Their parents died. Robin's cousin is Jason. R&R Journey! and Scrubs! One rainy night is the beginning of a new adventure which will lead to something unexpected. Chapter 16 Up! Complete!
1. And So it Begins

**A/N This is AU, Courtney and Sonny have the same parents who are both dead, and Courtney is sixteen, she lives with Sonny, who is thirty-two, he's her guardian. Robin's parents are dead as well and Jason is her cousin, Mac doesn't exist in this so she was sent to live with Jason; who is her guardian. Robin is sixteen as well. I'm not sure where this is going yet, but it's pouring rain here right now and I was outside watching it and this is the result. Jason is nineteen in this story, and he already works for Sonny, and Stone doesn't exist.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital. (sobs)**

It had rained that night, not just the typical spring rain that you come to expect but a full on shower. The night was cool, not warm enough for the rain to be comfort. It was the kind of rain that you kept your children inside for, the rain that often caused a chorus of I'm boreds from children who wanted to be outside playing. It was the type of storm that most people wouldn't be caught dead outside in. But Courtney Corinthos wasn't one of those people. She loved the rain, and that night as she would on any other rainy night she snuck out of the penthouse apartment she shared with her older brother. Sonny was her legal guardian as both her Mother and Father were long dead. Sneaking past Sonny was no easy task, not that she wasn't up for it. Sonny had guards posted outside the doors and the windows were made of bulletproof glass and rarely open, but somehow Courtney managed to sneak out. Sonny would kill her if he ever caught her leaving the penthouse without a guard but she hated having one with her, they confined her; and the reason she loved the rain so much was that she was free when it rained the world seemed to start over and everything was good. Courtney snuck past her brother who was otherwise occupied with his girlfriend Carly. He was in the kitchen talking on the phone to her. She headed past the kitchen and down the hall to the small sitting room, Sonny had never liked it he wasn't fond of small spaces but Courtney typically went in there to think. The room had one advantage that her darling brother didn't know about; not only did the window open there was also a good ladder for climbing on made from vines that grew on the brick. Courtney climbed out the window and onto the balcony railing. She leaned across it grinning as a particularly large drop of rain hit her square on the forehead. She climbed down the vines; which definitely wasn't anything to joke about seeing as how she lived on the penthouse floor. Courtney quickly headed as far away from the apartment as she could; Sonny had guards outside as well and it wouldn't due for them to catch her. Her sneakers made a squelching noise as she walked along. She loved the way the rain made the street look misty as the street lights cast a golden glow on the asphalt. She reached her destination in ten minutes; she loved the pier especially when it rained. The pier overlooked the harbor and the soft pit-pat that occurred as the droplets of rain hit the water always soothed her.

"Hey, Court." Robin said softly coming up behind her friend. Courtney turned pushing a strand of wet blond hair out of her eyes.

"Should've of known you'd be out here watching the rain." Courtney said by way of greeting to her best friend. Robin smiled at her friend and sat down on the edge of the pier her feet dangling over the edge. Courtney plopped down beside her after a moment not caring whether she got even wetter. "I thought you weren't allowed out, especially after the latest incidence with the Sandavols."

"Oh, and you are?" Robin answered raising an eyebrow. Courtney shook her head spraying water all over her best friend.

"Yeah but Jason always catches you when you try to sneak past him." Courtney answered.

"He wasn't home." Robin answered laughing.

"He's going to kill you." Courtney informed her friend.

"Please, we both know that if he finds out that I was out here he'll find out you were, and then you're as good as dead, too." Robin responded. Courtney shook her head at her friend and turned her attention once more to the water. Both girls jumped when they felt hands descend on both of their shoulders hauling them to their feet.

"What is it that you two are doing exactly?" Jason questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Um…" Robin answered grinning nervously at her cousin.

"Never mind. Let's go." Jason said holding out his umbrella for them to get under.

"No, thanks." They said together sprinting ahead of him, jumping in any puddles they came across. Jason shook his head at them; they acted so much like little kids sometimes.

**A/N Review please, there will be more. **


	2. Do we have to tell Sonny about this?

**A/N Thank you for all the amazing reviews, people! I've decided I Shall change Sonny's age to twenty-five. But he is still a mob boss. And a darn good one 2! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Woot!**

"Do we have to tell Sonny about this?" Courtney asked turning blue eyes on Jason pleadingly as they took the elevator up to the penthouse floor.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"But…"

"Don't bother, Court, it's like arguing with a brick wall." Robin told her friend. Jason smirked at his cousin.

"Sonny's going to kill me." Courtney muttered.

"If it's any comfort to you I plan on grounding Robin just as long as Sonny grounds you." Jason said grinning when Robin scowled. Courtney opened her mouth to reply but by that time they had reached the penthouse. Jason led the way toward penthouse four.

"Oh god." Max said turning pale when he saw Jason coming in with a sopping Courtney and Robin.

"This is bad." Milo muttered.

"Look who managed to sneak past the both of you." Jason said.

"Erm…we didn't see them." Max explained.

"It's not their fault, we didn't go that way, I went to your penthouse to see Robin when Sonny was talking to Max and Milo, and you had left the penthouse and we snuck out the window and climbed down the balcony." Courtney lied hurriedly opening the door so that she would have an excuse not to make eye contact with Jason. She couldn't have her way out being revealed.

"Sonny?" Jason called.

"I can't find Courtney." Sonny's voice yelled back as he headed from Courtney's room down the stairs to the living room.

"Don't worry, I've found her, and Robin."

"Where were you two?" Sonny asked his eyes narrowing as he came into the room.

"We er went to the pier." Courtney said conveniently leaving out the part where she climbed out a window and left with no guard, but Jason was happy to fill in the rest of the information for her.

"They climbed out the window at my penthouse to go sit in the rain on the pier with no guard." Jason supplied from where he leaned against the wall. Both girls glared at him.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Erm…"

"…uh…"

"Courtney Sofia Corinthos!"

"Okay so we may have snuck out."

"…"

"Okay so we did sneak out."

"I'm putting an extra guard on both of you, and you aren't leaving this floor for the next two weeks." Sonny said.

"But…"

"Go to your room, Courtney."

"Fine." Courtney said rolling her eyes at her brother, Robin stifled a laugh.

"I saw that." Sonny said without turning around. Courtney stuck her tongue out at him in response. "That too." Courtney gave a huff of frustration and headed upstairs.

"Let's go, Robin." Jason said after saying good bye to Sonny.

"Yeah, yeah." Robin mumbled following him out of the apartment and across the hall.

**The Next Day…**

"Isn't it a lovely day?!" Courtney exclaimed to the four guards that were currently following her and Robin.

"Yes, Miss Corinthos." One of them answered looking at her like she was insane. The sky was a stormy gray indicating rain and it was around forty-five degrees. Courtney grinned at them and did a cartwheel down the pier. Robin clapped as Courtney gave a mock bow. The guards all looked disgruntled at the happiness the girls were displaying at seven in the morning.

"Why the long faces?" Robin asked the guards.

"…"

"Okay…" Robin said turning back to Courtney.

"You two are going to be late for school if we don't hurry up." Max commented wondering how he had been talked into letting them walk rather then drive to school. Tomorrow they were definitely driving.

"We hate it there." Courtney said making a face. Max shook his head at her and they lapsed into silence. They reached their school ten minutes later and the girls went inside Max and the other guards watching to make sure they went inside.

"I hate these uniforms." Courtney complained to Robin.

"You and me both." Robin said wrinkling her nose up at their uniforms which consisted of an ugly blue-grey plaid pleated skirt with a red line going through each pleat, a navy blue vest, and a white button down blouse. They made it through the day relatively incident free. Courtney got yelled at just once for interrupting their teacher, and no one saw Robin slap Patrick so all was good.

"I've got cheerleading practice today." Courtney informed her friend when the bell rang in their ninth period class signifying that they could now leave.

"That's fine, I have tennis anyway." Robin replied. "And then I have volunteering at the hospital. What exactly were they grounding us from anyway? We still get to go to everything."

"I think it's just that we can't leave the house after we come home."

"Yeah, probably. See you later."

"Bye, Robin."

"Bye, Courtney."

**A/N Next chapter Robin volunteers at the hospital at the same time as Patrick. grins evilly And Courtney gets into a little trouble. Which Jason has to get her out of. ditto**


	3. Run Ins

**A/N Sorry about the wait!**

**Thank You to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

Robin sprinted into the elevator she was late; tennis had run over, the varsity had a tournament so the coaches had made al varsity members stay longer. Robin slid into the elevator still wearing her tennis skirt and jersey; only to crash headlong into Patrick who grabbed her around the waist to prevent her from pitching forward. Robin looked up meeting his twinkling brown eyes and froze just as she was about to tell him to let go of her.

"Running late, Scorpio?" Patrick inquired finally; making no move to release his hold on her.

"Oh, and you're on time?" Robin asked.

"Well, no. But my Dad is a surgeon here."

"My uncle is chief of staff." Robin responded trying to wrench herself out of his hold. "I'm going to have to hurt you if you don't let me go." She said ceasing her struggling when she was unable to break his hold.

"I'm so scared." Patrick said. Robin shook her head at him and twisted her leg so it was behind his; she then wrenched it so that he would fall backwards, unfortunately for her she failed to consider that this would result in her falling on top of him. The doors slid open to reveal a red faced Patrick and Robin who were lying on the floor of the elevator; Robin not having gotten off him, and trying to regain their breath.

"What are you two doing?" Epiphany shrieked storming over to them and reaching down pulling both teens up by their ear.

"Oww." They exclaimed in unison.

"Let me go." Robin said Epiphany responded by yanking extra hard.

"I've never seen such behavior. We're going to see your father." She said nodding at Patrick.

"Can't you just let this go?" Patrick appealed.

"Seriously, I'm already grounded." Robin added.

"What'd you do, Scorpio? Hit an innocent unsuspecting…"

"Innocent? HA! And if you're unsuspecting it's only because you're completely dimwitted…"

"OWW!" Both teens exclaimed in unison as Epiphany dragged them down the hall finally stopping in front of Noah's office. Epiphany knocked and then opened the door finding it empty she ordered the two teens to sit in the chairs in front of Noah's desk.

"Don't try to leave." Epiphany said. "I'm locking the door."

"Whatever." Patrick responded while Robin rolled her eyes skyward. Epiphany glared at them before exiting the room and locking the door behind her.

"I'm in so much trouble." Robin muttered more to herself then anyone else.

"What'd you do?" Patrick asked with more sincerity.

"Oh, Courtney and I snuck out last night with no guards." Robin explained.

"Oh." Patrick responded. "My Dad is going to flip."

"…yeah…we're both dead…"

"Can't argue with that, Scorpio."

**Courtney…**

"All right let's go through the stunt routine for halftime." The coach said. Courtney headed over to her stunt group albeit apprehensively. The three girls in her group hated her and she hated them. And as far as Courtney was concerned they wouldn't hesitate to drop her. "Fliers in position." The coach said and Courtney along with four other girls moved to the front of their group. The two base girls laced their hands together and Courtney stepped up bracing her hands on their shoulders. They raised her up and she brought one foot up; she was now supported by just one leg and brought her arms into a high V.

The spotters were about three feet back ready to catch the fliers when they were thrown up. Mentally going through the eight count Courtney felt herself being launched up and she did a Russian in midair, she straightened out but left her knees slightly bent as she began her descent. Out of her peripheral vision Courtney saw her spotter examining her nails rather then oh I don't know catching her? As the other fliers were caught and being launched back up Courtney crashed to the ground. Everyone froze when Courtney fell. Courtney managed to break her fall with her hands; she came out of it with nothing but a twisted ankle but when she got a hold of those two they would be hurt a lot worse.

"What happened?" The coach asked running over.

"They dropped me." Courtney said coldly.

"We did not!" The three girls exclaimed in unison.

"She messed up! She didn't land right." One exclaimed.

"Nicole was looking at her nails when she should have been catching me!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Corinthos go see the trainer, Braun help her there." The coach said indicating to Courtney's spotter.

"I'm fine by myself." Courtney said while Nicole wrinkled her nose up at the thought.

"Nonsense." Their coach answered. And Courtney rolled her eyes and limped out of the gym and past the fitness center to the trainers room. The trainer wrapped Courtney's ankle in a gauze bandage and gave her an ice pack, finally telling the cheerleader that she needed to stay out of practice for the rest of the week the trainer released her. Wordlessly Courtney hobbled from the room with Nicole following her. While her evil spotter went back to join practice Courtney sat down in the first row of bleachers watching its progression.

"So, Corinthos, you want to go out with me?" A voice Courtney knew all to well and hoped not to hear ever again.

"No. AJ, I don't want to go out with you, now get the hell away from me…" Courtney said trailing off when AJ Pulled her into a standing position.

"You know you want me." He said attempting to kiss her, but Courtney was busily trying to push him away. Not releasing his hold on her he dragged her past her coaches turned back into the hallway.

"Let go of me, you stupid bastard." Courtney exclaimed wincing when she knocked her ankle against the wall. "I. Hate. Your. Guts. I. Would. Never. Go. Out. With. You. Now. Let. Me. GO." Courtney said trying to twist out of his tight grip finally she settled for stepping on his foot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason said his voice cold as he came up behind his 'brother' and pulled him backwards forcing him to release his grip on Courtney who was looking much the worse for wear.

"Nothing." AJ lied smoothly. "Courtney and I were discussing going out this Saturday."

"The hell we were!" Courtney exclaimed attempting to launch herself at AJ only succeeding in A. Twisting her ankle worse, and B. Being grabbed around the waist by Jason.

"Listen carefully." Jason said his blue eyes cold as he met AJ's eyes. "Stay away from Courtney. I won't tell you twice." Jason said never releasing his grip on Courtney. AJ nodded an fled in the other direction scowling heavily. Jason pulled back a bit to examine the blond girl. Her hair was coming out of her ponytail and bruises were forming on her wrists. "Can you walk?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Courtney said and Jason released her only for her to almost collapse; she was saved from meeting the ground by Jason who lifted her up and carried her out of the school and to the car.

**A/N Read and Review! **


	4. Pleading the Case

**A/N Thanks to all reviewers sorry for the wait! R&R…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me…**

**Thanks!**

**SCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBS**

"Hello, Dr. Drake." Robin said nervously as she smoothed the front of her tennis skirt; consciously aware of how unprofessional she looked. Patrick was staring determinedly at a point just north of his father's head as he leaned back in his chair. Noah surveyed the brown haired teenage girl that sat next to his son. In all the time he had known Robin Scorpio, she had hated his son. They fought at school, they fought in the hospital; they even fought in church. So, to think that they had been acting inappropriate in an elevator (if it wasn't smacking each other or screaming that is) seemed absurd. But Epiphany had never been wrong about what goes on in the hospital. So, Noah affixed the teens with his best 'you're-in-big-trouble' stare and waited for one of them to speak. Patrick had his mouth shut, for once, as though sensing that Noah really didn't care all that much about this. If he could manage to keep his mouth shut he could get out of this scot-free. With this in mind he didn't respond. However, Robin seemed to be struggling not to burst into a litany of reasons why he should just forget this ever happened. Noah shook his head amused with the pair of them. Noah looked up just in time to see Robin squirm again and Patrick glare at her silently telling her to shut up.

**JOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEY**

"You want to tell me what happened back there?" Jason questioned glancing at Courtney in his peripheral vision.

"AJ being a jerk like usual, nothing special." Courtney mumbled staring out the window. Jason raised an eyebrow at her and nodded thoughtfully.

"You know I have to tell Sonny about this right…?" Jason asked quietly never taking his eyes off the road.

"No, you don't." Courtney said turning pleading blue eyes on him.

"Yes, actually, I do." Jason responded.

"If you tell him then he'll kill AJ and never leave me alone to boot." Courtney responded pleadingly.

"Court…" Jason started until he glanced sideways and saw the puppy dog eyes she was giving off. Jason shook his head slightly to clear it. Puppy dog eyes so would not work on him.

"Jase, please…" She asked fixing him with the look she had always used on Sonny to get out of trouble. Jason could feel his resolve weakening in the face of her pleading and had to keep reminding himself of how upset Sonny would be if not told about the incident. "Please, for me…Jason?"

"Fine. I don't tell him for now." Jason said with a sigh. Courtney flashed him a megawatt smile and leaned over the arm rest to give him a slight half hug in the cramped quarters the car afforded. Jason rolled his eyes halfheartedly but gave her a small smile.

**SCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBSSCRUBS**

"What're you planning to do with us, Sir?" Robin questioned finally snapping. Noah glanced at her and was forced to seriously consider the topic of their punishment for the first time since entering his office.

"All right, how about you each tell me what happened, and then I decide based on the stories." Noah said giving the pair a small smile before nodding at Robin to allow her to go first.

"Well…I was about to be late…I still could have made it on time…but then Patrick accosted me in the elevator and started interrogating me then he grabbed me around the waist and when he wouldn't let go I, well, flipped him, but I made a _slight _miscalculation and ended up on top of him. I, of course tried to get up right away but he wouldn't let go." Robin said glaring at Patrick.

"That is _so_ not what happened!" Patrick exclaimed.

"Fine, then, Patrick why don't you tell me what happened?" Noah queried.

"Well, I was in the elevator on my way up to work when I hear someone shouting to hold the elevator. I didn't want to be late but being the Good Samaritan I am I held the elevator and Robin got on. I inquired as to why she was late, and she got all mad and started yelling at me, she knocked into me and then started to tip over so I grabbed her to keep her from falling. She yelled at me not to touch her and then pushed me down catching me off guard. She ended up making a HUGE error in judgment and well ended up on top of me, But I know she planned it, she was dying to kiss me…"

"I most certainly WAS NOT." Robin exclaimed. "That is so not what happened and you know it."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

…etc….

**SCRUBSJOURNEYSCRUBSJOURNEYSCRUBSJOURNEYSCRUBSJOURNEYSCRUBSJOURNEY**

**A/N Review! And then I will update!**


	5. A Step Forward and A Step Back

**A/N I'm updating all my stories in reverse alphabetical order and I've just reached this one, lol, up next Ocean Avenue. Sorry about the wait people!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I retain no rights to any and all characters that you recognize.**

"Honestly, you could not have just shut up, could you?" Patrick ranted at the brown haired girl who stood facing him with her hands on her hips and a murderous look on her face.

"I was not going to just sit there and listen to you claim I was interested in kissing you! And it was not solely my fault we ended up with this problem, if you could have just told the truth when your father asked us what happened and didn't have to go and lie…"

"That is not what happened…"

"Exactly, your version of events _were not what happened._" Robin continued without allowing him time to speak. "And then because of you yelling my Uncle Alan heard from all the way down in his office and came down to see what was going on, and of course he just had to be talking to Ms. Sneed at the time."

"Yes, I'm aware of what happened, I was there after all, the stupid stuck up prude told Alan that if he and Noah didn't take disciplinary action for out unprofessional behavior she would go to the board." Patrick recapped dryly. "but that still doesn't explain how you drew the conclusion that this is my fault."

"Oh and instead it's mine?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is, I was content to just sit there let my dad lecture us for a few minutes and be on my merry way, but no, you being your usual goody-goody self had to start sucking up to him and telling him how it was all my fault…" Patrick didn't even have time to register the fist that collided with his face. Before he even knew what had happened he was down on the ground with blood pouring from his nose and Robin being held back by one of her bodyguards who had shown up with Sonny to pick her up.

"Don't you ever say that to me you two faced arrogant pig!" Robin screamed fighting against Milo's hold on her. "Argh! Let me go, right now…"

"Calm down, Robin." Sonny ordered directing Milo to bring her a few feet away from Patrick and the nurse who was helping him stop the bleeding in his nose. Eyeing the struggling teenager Sonny mentally cursed the fact that Jason had gone to pick up Courtney and was therefore unavailable to get his cousin. "Now why is it you attacked Patrick, and why was I called down here?"

"I attacked Patrick as you put it because he is an arrogant jerk, and you were called down here because he practically mauled me in the elevator and then had the gall to deny it ever occurred." Robin continued.

"…right…So, Drake had the nerve to touch you?" Sonny asked.

"There's no need to do anything to him." Robin said taking note of the glint in Sonny's eyes.

"…" He took a moment to ponder this revelation before deciding that he would agree with her for now and simply make sure there was a guard with her at all times. "Fine."

"Now will you tell Milo to let me go?" Robin demanded. Sonny nodded at Milo and Robin was released.

"Now what is it they're making you do for the little stunt you two pulled?"

"…We have to spend three days a week for the next two months volunteering in the daycare center…"

"That's not so bad considering." Sonny mused.

"Do we have to tell Jason about this?"

"Yes."

"…But he's already mad at me Sonny."

"I'm not going to lie to him for you."

"How about we just don't tell him? Like if he doesn't ask we won't volunteer anything."

"Fine. Only this once, the next time you get in a fight with Drake you're on your own with Jason."

"Thanks!" Robin said beaming at the man before giving him a quick hug.

**JOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEYJOURNEY!!!!!**

"How exactly did you end up injuring your ankle, if AJ did it then so help…" Jason said trailing off when she answered him.

"No, it wasn't AJ, we were working on our new dance routine and my stunt group decided that they should drop me." Courtney responded.

"Sonny's going to get the lawyers out and most likely sure half your stunt group." Jason replied. "I'm picking up dinner for tonight, Sonny has a meeting at the house and you and Robin will be staying with me at my apartment. After last night we're not leaving you two alone in there, as some of our associates wouldn't hesitate to grab either one of you if you two went wandering around alone." Jason continued before she had a chance to answer. "Any particular place you want to get the food from?"

"Nah, let's just go to Kelly's and pick something up." Courtney responded tiredly leaning against the window.

"All right, you want your usual order then?"

"Yup." Courtney said pausing in her staring contest with the five year old in the car alongside them to answer him.

"You never change do you?" Jason asked fondly.

"Nope…but it's not as though you deviate from you're typical Kelly's order." Courtney responded cheerfully.

"Ha-ha." Jason responded dryly.

"I try." Courtney said mock bowing in her seat before making a scary face at the little brat next to them who had one the contest.

**A/N hahaha, Poor Patrick…ok not really he deserved it, lol, but I promise him and Robin are going to become real good friends when they're trapped together! Lol. And I have lots of cute Journey moments planned for the next chapter, so review and you'll get to see all that!**


	6. Pink Poodles Bring Antelopes Dessert

**A/N Okay, so I officially suck, I know. I just looked at the update date on this story and I'm wondering how anyone puts up with me. I'm really sorry people, please continue to read and review I promise not to be so slow next time.**

**Thanks to all reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, zip, zilch, zero, goose egg.**

**Dedication: To Ella, who faithfully reviews many of my General Hospital stories despite the fact that I'm such a crappy updater. **

"You know what's just occurred to me?" Jason queried glancing at the blond haired girl next to him in the car.

"Nope, what?" Courtney replied absently twirling a lock of hair around her index finger as she inhaled the scent of her favorite cheeseburger from Kelly's.

"How exactly do you plan to hide that twisted ankle from Sonny? I mean he's bound to notice that you're limping…" The slightly older boy continued his blue eyes twinkling in undisguised amusement as he waited to see exactly how the cheerleader planned to spin the tale to her overprotective brother.

"Uh, I hadn't actually thought that far ahead." Courtney responded biting down nervously on the already short nail of her thumb. Jason rolled his eyes good naturedly before continuing.

"It's no wonder you always get caught, and don't bite your nails." Jason replied. Courtney ignored the command.

"It's not as though it's my fault I get caught! Even if I were a master at getting away with this type of thing, I'd still get caught because you and Sonny practically have people stalk me."

"It's not 'stalking' it's guarding." Jason replied.

"No, it's definitely stalking. See, I'll even look it up." Courtney answered pulling the dictionary her history class required out of her backpack. "Stalking: Stalking is repeated harassing or otherwise intruding upon a person's privacy. And they definitely intrude upon my privacy! So ha!" The blue eyed girl said sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Let me see that." Jason said once he parked in the garage at Harbor View Towers.

"Fine." Courtney replied handing him the dictionary.

"Guarding: To protect from harm by or as if by watching over." Jason recited smugly. Courtney snatched the dictionary back and surveyed the page before a slow smile spread across her face.

"Guarding: One who supervises prisoners." The teenager replied reading a definition beneath the first.

"…"

"Argue with that!"

"You're impossible you know that right?" Jason asked with a grin getting out of the car and walking around to help her out of the car. Courtney leaned against him and he kept one arm around her waist and held onto the brown bag full of Kelly's food in the other.

"Yes, yes I do. But that's why you love me!" Courtney responded smiling at him brightly. Jason rolled his eyes but smiled at her fondly.

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"They DROPPED you?" Robin shrieked loudly causing Jason to clutch at his ears positive that he had gone or was going to go deaf.

"Yes, I really don't get it; they just seem to hate me." Courtney replied seeming unfazed by her friend's loud tone.

"And A.J. had the nerve to KISS you???" Robin questioned incredulously. Courtney nodded and Jason cracked his knuckles wanting nothing more then to slam his fist into his so-called brother's face. "What does he have some kind of psychotic death wish?" The girl asked shaking her head and causing several strands of auburn hair to escape her ponytail.

"Apparently." Jason answered eyes narrowed.

"Eww, A.J. kissing you, that's disgusting." Robin said with a shudder.

"I know!" Courtney exclaimed subconsciously moving closer to Jason who was sitting next to her on the couch.

"So, how was your volunteering?" Jason asked turning piercing blue eyes on his cousin.

"Er, fine, thanks, you know very routine…" Robin said clearly lying through her teeth.

"Uh-huh." Jason replied raising an eyebrow.

"How's Patrick?" Courtney broke in very unhelpfully.

"Court!" Robin exclaimed glaring at her friend.

"Yes, how is Drake?" Jason broke in making eye contact with his cousin his look clearly saying don't-bother-trying-to-lie-because-I-will-find-out-anyway.

"He's, um, good."

"Really?" Courtney asked without pausing to interpret the frantic signals her friend was sending her to shut up. "Then why did I hear from Elizabeth that Patrick has a broken nose? Apparently he got punched in the…"

"Courtney? Do me a favor?" Robin asked tersely.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Shut up."

"What exactly did you do to Drake, Robin?" Jason questioned interrupting the two girls.

"Umimayhavepunchedhimbecauseheisadumbassjerk." Robin answered in one breath so that it sound like 'Pink poodles bring antelopes dessert.'

"Sorry?" Jason asked looking at his cousin bewilderedly.

"She said she punched Patrick because he's a dumb ass jerk." Courtney supplied helpfully.

"How did you get that from pink poodles bring antelopes dessert?" Jason questioned.

"How did you get pink poodles bring antelopes dessert from 'I may have punched Patrick because he's a dumb ass jerk?" Courtney countered.

"Focus people! I'm trying to talk about how I hate Patrick." Robin said launching into a long winded rant having something to do with stupid hospital administration, infuriating dimpled smiles, arrogant jerks, and elevators, which both Courtney and Jason tuned out in favor of playing rock paper scissors behind her back.

**A/N Eh…well, I know it's kind of short, but I promise to update faster next time. The next chapter shall feature Robin and Patrick doing menial filing. (Heh…grins evilly, I have a plan…) and Jason and Courtney having some alone (hint, hint) time. Review, please.**


	7. Sorting Files, Sorting Feelings

**A/N I'm sorry for the obnoxiously long wait people. Thanks for your patience. Here's an update. School's almost over, I shall devote more time to this story now.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Kristy, Jasmine, KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae, Ella, PH2W, SoCaLBabe, and LuVtOdAnCe, for their lovely reviews despite my horridness -ly slow updating.**

"This is all your fault." Robin commented as she sorted the file of Johnson, Abraham.

"And, how exactly did you arrive at the conclusion?" Patrick asked raising an eyebrow at her as he reached around her to sort the file of Branson, James.

"Do I really need to explain this to you?" Robin asked in a tone that clearly indicated that she thought he was rather stupid for having to ask.

"Yes, considering the fact that it was you who punched me in the nose."

"Shut up." Robin said with a glare choosing not to get into the same argument yet again. They had conducted that particular argument fifty-nine times since they had been assigned the task of filing every single chart that was not currently in use as punishment for their behavior.

"C'mon, Robbie, don't be so crabby, one would almost get the impression that you don't like me!" Patrick exclaimed clutching his chest dramatically as he feigned hurt.

"Wherever could someone get an idea like that?" Robin said sarcasm dripping from every letter. "And don't call me Robbie."

"Why, I'm just trying to give you a pet name, to encourage our blossoming friendship…" Patrick said grinning widely down at her.

"Fine, then, let me give you a nice, little pet name…" Robin said smiling evilly. "I don't know how I will ever find a name that can accurately describe your, uh, attributes." She continued. "Oh, wait, I can, _Dumbass_."

"Your words have wounded me to my very core!" Patrick exclaimed putting on an affronted look. Robin scowled at him and glanced from him to the ten crates of charts to be sorted and back again. She then promptly began hitting her head against the door.

"Why?" She asked pausing in her abuse of her skull. "Why, are you doing this to me, God?" She queried looking toward the ceiling.

"Why, my dear Robbie, are you implying that being in my wonderful company is some sort of punishment?" Patrick asked.

"No, of course not, I'm hitting my head against the wall because I am just so overjoyed to be in your presence." Robin answered in a sardonic tone.

"That's good; I would hate to think you would rather be somewhere else." Patrick responded grinning at her cheekily.

"I hate you." Robin said flatly before making her way over to one of the many crates crowding the room to grab another stack of files.

**SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS! SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!**

"Poke."

"…"

"Poke."

"…"

"Poke."

"…"

"Poke."

"…"

"Jaaaaasoooooon." Courtney said deliberately drawing out the others name to annoy him.

"Yes?" Jason asked calmly.

"It's no fun when you don't get annoyed." Courtney said with an irritated huff.

"I know. That's how I ensure you stop." Jason replied with a slight smile.

"What're we doing tonight?" Courtney questioned.

"Well, you're staying over here, because Sonny's out of town and he thinks you'll burn the house down." Jason responded.

"A girl sets fire to the kitchen one time and she's suddenly a pyro." Courtney muttered.

"Try five times. Not including the times your blow dryer overheated and set fire." Jason corrected.

"How was I supposed to know toaster pastries were flammable?" Courtney questioned.

**JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY! JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY! JOURNEY!**

"That's IT! I can't take it anymore!" Robin exclaimed, three and a half hours of listening to Patrick finally having got to her.

"Ooh, someone's getting a tad temperamental, aren't they?"



"I am going to KILL you." Robin said narrowing her eyes at the other teen.

"Now, now, Robbie, control your temper."

"I'm leaving." Robin said in response attempting to climb over several crates in order to get to the door of the small filing room. She only succeeded in tripping over a crate and tumbling straight into Patrick, knocking them both to the ground.

"We seem to be spending quite a bit of time in this position." Patrick murmured after several silent moments drifted by. The two were now so close that their noses were touching.

"Uhm…sorry." Robin said softly attempting to push herself off of him as she turned bright red.

"Y'know, Robin, I'm not so bad." Patrick informed her quietly. She didn't respond having managed to get off him, having managed that she promptly fled the room, mumbling that she would see him the next day.

"I know." Robin admitted it only when she was in the elevator far, far, away from the other teen. She was met at the door to the hospital by her guards who eyed the abnormally quiet girl for a moment before deciding that she probably didn't want to talk about it and following her toward the waiting car.

**SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS! SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!**

"What's up with you?" Courtney asked her brunette friend who was currently picking half-heartedly through her plate of Chinese take-out.

"Nothing." Robin responded in a flat tone.

"That's really believable." Jason replied.

"Did something happen at the hospital today?" Courtney asked.

"Did Drake do something to you?" Jason demanded the look on his face promising death to anyone who had dared to hurt his cousin.

"No." Robin answered. "My day was the same as usual, I went to school, went to tennis, headed over to the hospital where I proceeded to get in my usual sixty plus arguments with Patrick. Nothing unusual to report."

"Uh-huh." Jason replied clearly unconvinced.

"Really, I'm fine; I just have a bit of a headache. I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a while." Robin replied, setting down her half-eaten plate of take-out and heading upstairs to her room.

**JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY! JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY!JOURNEY! JOURNEY!**

_Dear ?,_

_What is this anyway? I don't want to say diary because that makes me sound like some childish preteen, and journal makes me sound like, well, I don't know what, but I don't want to write that either._

_I'll just settle with Dear ?, then._

_Anyway, I think I'm losing my mind. You see, I maybe, kind of, perhaps, don't completely hate Patrick._

_Maybe._

_I need to think. Argh. Hmm. _

With that, Robin flipped her journal shut, shoved it into her backpack-purse and strode over to her window. She quickly shoved it open and climbed out onto the fire escape; she closed it almost all the way, leaving it barely open so that she would be able to get in again. Hopefully, Jason wouldn't check on her for a while.

**SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS! SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!SCRUBS!**

**A/N Review.**


	8. Ben and Jerry

They had a ritual: whenever one of them was upset or confused or angry one of them, usually whoever it was that was having the

**A/N Inspiration finally hit me last night when I was in the middle of eating Ben & Jerry's, lol, and thus this update was born.**

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Dedication: To: LuVtOdAnCe, KKK-DouBLe-KaeKae, usaprincess242, Ella, Kristy, megz04, MerAlex-MerMark-4ever, and weheartdumbledore224 for their reviews. I apologize for the wait.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, nor do I own Ben &Jerry's or Häagen-Dazs.**

They had a ritual: whenever one of them was upset or confused or angry one of them, usually whoever it was that was having the problem would head over to the nearest grocery store and pick up two pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream. As far as Courtney and Robin were concerned Ben and Jerry were the only guys a girl could really count on, excluding Jason and maybe Sonny.

Shortly after exiting the penthouse apartment Robin shared with her cousin she headed toward the supermarket, the walk wasn't too long; the store was maybe fifteen minutes away by foot, ten if she hurried. The brunette wasn't in much of a rush though, she knew she should be, considering she was pretty much dead if Jason happened to check on her and found out she wasn't in her bedroom, especially since she was still grounded from the last time she snuck out.

Robin was however reasonably certain that Courtney was up to the task of keeping Jason distracted for at least a half an hour. She had never failed before, after all. Robin allowed her thoughts to wander back to the incident in the filing room earlier that day, Patrick's words kept echoing in her head: _"Y'know, Robin, I'm not so bad."_ She wondered what he meant by that, what did he expect her to say? Did he want to be friends? Or something else…something more? And more importantly what did _she_ want?

Robin shoved these thoughts aside as she entered the store, she headed immediately to the far left side of the store where the frozen food aisles were located. The short brunette quickly spied the freezer that held the Ben & Jerry's ice cream, it was located in between the Häagen-Dazs freezer and one filled with various specialty kinds of ice cream including Italian Gelato packaged in cute plastic containers which normally would've prompted further examination had Robin not been on an important mission.

Robin pulled open the freezer and immediately grabbed a pint of _Phish Food _for herself, and _Chubby Hubby_ for Courtney. She then headed for the register and purchased the two containers of ice cream. Robin moved a little faster on the walk home as she had no interest in causing her ice cream to melt before she got a chance to eat it.

**Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs**

"Robin's been pretty quiet; maybe I should go check on her." Jason mused already beginning to rise from his spot on the couch.

"I'll go." Courtney said quickly causing Jason to shoot her a suspicious look.

"That's okay, I'll go."

"Just give me a chance to talk to her, see what's bothering her, you know? Maybe she'll tell me, if I talk to her alone." Courtney responded stopping Jason from going to check on Robin and finding what Courtney suspected would be an empty bedroom, because if she knew Robin (and she did) her friend had probably gone somewhere to think about whatever it was that was bothering her.

"Fine," Jason said before pausing. "I need to leave in ten minutes for a meeting, so hurry it up, and tell Robin to come down here when you've finished."

"Um. Sure." Courtney said getting up and heading toward the stairs, she really hoped she had been wrong for once, because otherwise Robin was going to be in big trouble. Courtney didn't bother to knock before she barged into her friend's bedroom, she was fairly certain that it was empty anyways.

As it turned out, she was half right, because Robin had certainly left the apartment, but when Courtney opened the door she found her friend climbing into the room through the window.

"Hey, Court." Robin said. "Take this bag, I brought ice cream." She said handing the bag to her friend before lowering herself completely into the room.

"Jason's downstairs, and he's about to leave, he wants you to come down and say goodbye, personally, I think he knows you left and he wants to catch you, you better head down there and see him before you get grounded _again_." Courtney said by way of greeting.

"Alright, I'll go down there now, once he leaves it'll just be me, you, Ben, Jerry and reality t.v. Okay?" Robin said before swiftly exiting her bedroom.

**Journey-Journey-Journey-Journey-Journey-Journey-Journey-Journey-Journey**

"You wanted me?" Robin asked doing her best to look innocent.

"Yeah," Jason responded looking mildly surprised that she had apparently not snuck out at least not as far as he knew. "I'm leaving, I have a meeting, I should be back in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, bye." Robin responded. "See you in a few hours." She said all but pushing him toward the door.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine." Robin said firmly. "Now go, you wouldn't want to be late to your meeting would you?" She said.

Courtney joined her friend downstairs as soon as she heard the sound of the door closing. "I'll get the spoons." She said heading toward the kitchen after depositing the bag Robin had brought with her on the coffee table. Upon returning with the spoons Courtney handed one to Robin before plopping down on the couch and pulling the container of _Chubby Hubby_ out of the bag and grabbing the remote control off the coffee table. Robin sat down next to her and peeled the plastic seal off her own ice cream before accepting the spoon Courtney was holding out to her.

Courtney flipped through the channels before locating a dance show that she and Robin often watched and turning up the volume. Courtney eyed her friend but did not question her as to what was bothering her, it was part of their routine that they never questioned what was wrong with the other, instead they would wait for the other to talk when they wanted to.

Robin was currently picking the chocolate fishes out of her ice cream; she always picked them out and left them in a pile on the lid of the ice cream to eat last. Courtney usually made a point of making fun of her friend for her OCD style ice cream eating to which Robin would reply by making fun of Courtney's choice in ice cream which she insisted tasted disgusting.

Robin felt her eye start to twitch as one of the judges compared yet another dance to "street" dancing, she seriously doubted there was anything street about the Quick Step, but the judge seemed to feel the need to mention her love of street dancing in every single critique. Robin mentioned as much to Courtney causing the blond to laugh appreciatively before turning back to her ice cream.

"What did he mean by that?" Robin burst out in the middle of one judge's critique.

"He meant the dance was bad." Courtney replied raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Not him," Robin replied. "Patrick."

"Patrick?" Courtney asked.

"We were sorting files and we got in this argument and all of a sudden he was like '_y'know Robin I'm not that bad._' What did he mean by that?" Robin exclaimed.

"I don't know, Rob,"

"And, another thing, he kept calling me Robbie, like we're friends or something, and just a couple of days ago it seemed like he couldn't stand me, but then he's all like 'I'm not so bad' how am I supposed to respond? What does he want me to think?"

"Maybe he likes you." Courtney said softly. "You know how guys are, they always tease girls they like, and…"

"That's absurd." Robin interrupted. "There's no way he would like me, not that I'd want him to, but…"

"Are you sure?" Courtney asked.

"No. I'm not. To be honest I'm not really sure of anything."

**Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs-Scrubs**

**A/N Review, please. **


	9. Revelations

**A/N Um. Yes. It has been, er, a while since I have last updated. But I have returned at last!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: LunarFairyPrincess1989**

Jason arrived home from his meeting shortly after midnight to find both Robin and Courtney asleep on the couch. There were two empty containers of Ben & Jerry's sprawled on the coffee table, which confirmed Jason's earlier conclusion that something was bothering his cousin. Robin still had the remote clutched in her hand while a infomercial for some weight-loss supplement blared on in the background. He prised the remote from her hand and deposited it on the coffee table before lifting the girl up and depositing her in her bedroom.

He then returned to the living room and grabbed Courtney bringing her to what was ostensibly the guest room, but was almost solely earmarked for her use. Once both girls were in bed he proceeded to dispose of the abandoned ice cream containers. Jason then resolved to go to bed as well as he had an early meeting the next morning, he would also need to have his wits about him for the inevitable conversation he was going to have to carry on with his cousin over whatever it was that had driven her to hide out in her room rather than consuming her favorite Chinese take-out.

The sun rose bright and early the next morning pouring light into the bedroom of one Courtney Corinthos who scrunched up her face against the invading sunshine. Moments later her alarm began to blare, and she gave it up as a lost cause forcing herself to get out of bed. She had never been much of a morning person. Half an hour later she stumbled downstairs dressed in her school uniform and sat down at the kitchen table blindly holding her hand out for a cup of coffee which Robin dutifully pressed into her hand, laughing at her friend's half asleep state.

"Hurry up, though, we have to get to school." Robin requested, as she drained the last few sips of her own cup of coffee.

"Uh-huh." Courtney replied. She was good for little more than mono-syllabic grunts before she had her morning dose of caffeine.

Robin rolled her eyes and sat drumming her fingernails against the coffee table as she waited for her friend to be ready to leave. Ten minutes later they were out the door escorted by Max and Milo.

Less than an hour after leaving the house Robin found herself in her first hour Honors Pre-Calc class enduring a less than scintillating discussion on matrices. She didn't really mind math, as someone who fell firmly on the left-brained end of the spectrum, she had always been good with numbers, but she was having a hard time focusing when Patrick's words kept ringing in her ears, "I'm not so bad you know." Over and over like a broken record. She really wish Courtney was in this class, but the blonde viewed math as the bane of her existence, and while in Honors English, Science, and History was in regular level math. Instead she was forced to endure this class alone with Patrick who sat directly behind her, she had ignored him thus far, which wasn't that difficult, considering that Patrick in the morning wasn't much more energetic than Courtney was.

"...Robin?"

Shoot. "Uh-forty-two?" She guessed.

Her teacher glared at her, and she shrugged apologetically. "Drake, how about you?" She asked. Robin listened as Patrick answered the question correctly and forced herself to pay attention for the rest of the period before her teacher asked her anymore questions.

One floor down, Courtney was enjoying the fun that was first hour P.E. in other words she was pondering what crime she had committed against the scheduling gods to end up with first hour gym.

At least with her twisted ankle she wasn't actually required to do anything, of course she also couldn't go to cheer-leading practice, but she would get over it.

Although, sitting on the gym floor watching her classmates run in circles wasn't much in the way of entertainment.

She wondered what Robin was up to in her first hour class, which being advanced math was the only class that Courtney considered to be worse than having first hour gym.

The period was soon over so she hobbled her way out of the gym to her second hour class, English which she had with Patrick. Despite her best friend's apparent dislike of the boy, Courtney had never had much of a problem with him.

"Hey, Corinthos?"

Courtney looked up to see Patrick standing in front of her desk. "Yes?" She inquired.

"Uh-" Patrick rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just wondering, if, maybe you could put in a good word for me with Robin."

"Wait, are you telling me that you actually like Robin?" Courtney demanded incredulously. "So, all this time when you've been baiting her, you've just been what, pulling on her pigtails?"

"She hasn't worn pigtails since third grade." Patrick responded promptly.

"Uhm. Why do you know this?"

"...I'm not sure." He admitted with a shrug. "So, will you talk to her for me, tell her I'm not so bad?"

"...I'll try." Courtney said after a pause.

**A/N Review! This story will be updated every Wednesday in full compliance with my new updating schedule.**


	10. Cousin Conversations

**A/N Hello my lovely readers! I have returned with an update for you all!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to usaprincess242 for her review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

"Hey, Robin?" It was around six o'clock in the evening, and the two teenagers had spread their homework out on the kitchen table and were working in relative silence. Robin didn't volunteer at the hospital on Wednesday's so she had thankfully not had to interact with Patrick.

"Yeah?" Robin asked after a pause in which she finished solving the matrix she was working on.

"I was talking to Patrick today and," Courtney began only to be interrupted by her friend.

"And, what?" Robin demanded.

"He asked me to talk to you." She replied softly.

"Talk to me about what?"

"He likes you." The blonde replied simply.

"Then why does he go out of his way to provoke me all the time?" Robin countered.

"Apparently he thinks you're pretty when you're mad." Courtney replied. Patrick's actual word's had been 'smoking hot' but somehow she didn't think Robin would appreciate that wording.

"What exactly does he want?" Robin asked tucking her hair behind her right ear.

"He wants you to give him a chance." Courtney replied.

"I'll think about it." Robin said before returning to her thrilling Pre-Calc homework.

"That's all I ask." Courtney replied with a smile.

They worked on their homework for around a half an hour longer until the door slammed  
alerting them to Jason's presence.

"Courtney, Robin?" He called.

"In here." Courtney called back.

Moments later Jason materialized in the kitchen.

"How was school?" He asked leaning against the wall as he spoke.

"Fine." Robin replied.

"Ditto." Courtney echoed, continuing the time honored tradition of giving no details when asked about school.

"Sounds fun." Jason replied. "What do you guys want to do for dinner?"

"We haven't had pizza in awhile." Robin mused after a few minutes of consideration.

"Courtney?" Jason inquired.

"I'm good with pizza." The other girl replied.

"Pizza it is then. I'll go order it." Jason said heading into the living room in search of the phone.

After consuming what they wanted of the pizza, over the latest episode of So You Think You Can Dance, Courtney retreated to her room, claiming she had a ton of homework to do and leaving Robin and Jason alone.

Jason stared at his cousin unblinkingly waiting for her to speak.

"What?" Robin demanded.

"My question exactly." Jason replied. "What is bothering you so much?"

"Nothing." The brunette replied.

"It's about Drake isn't it?" Jason asked.

"How do you do that?" Robin demanded incredulously.

"Experience." Jason said succinctly. "Now Explain."

"Fine," Robin said rolling her eyes. "Patrick and I were sorting files at the hospital, and we were fighting, and then he was like 'I'm not so bad y'know?' And then I left." Robin said conveniently glossing over the part where she was laying on top of him. "And then I started thinking that maybe he really wasn't so bad, and then today he asked Courtney to put in a good word for him. And, I guess I'm just confused."

"Do you like him?" Jason asked surveying his cousin.

"Like, like him, like him?" She asked in true teenage girl fashion causing Jason to roll his eyes.

"Well, first off do you even like him as a person?" Jason wondered.

"He's not so bad." Robin replied. "He kind of grows on you...like a fungus."

"Lovely." Jason answered.

"He's annoying and sort of arrogant, or really arrogant, but at the same time he's a good guy and he wants to be a doctor, like me." Robin continued more seriously.

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but it can't hurt to let him take you out on a date." Jason said with a grimace. "Heavily guarded of course."

"Jason."

"What?" He asked sounding genuinely puzzled.

"What kind of date will it be if Max and Milo are following me around?"

"One I like." Jason answered. "If you prefer he can come over here?" Jason said clearly indicating that he would then supervise them.

"No thanks." Robin replied. "Besides he hasn't even asked me so it's a moot point."

"He will." Jason said confidently.

"We'll see." Robin answered. "I have homework to do." Robin said getting up from the couch, this was actually code for 'I am going to stay up half the night discussing this with Courtney.'

"Have fun." Jason called after her retreating back.

**A/N Review, the next chapter will be posted on Wednesday. :)**


	11. Escape Attempts

**A/N Hello everyone, I apologize for the lateness of updating. :)**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To usaprincess242 my most loyal reviewer. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"You know when I asked you out on a date this wasn't really what I had in mind." Patrick mused.

"This isn't really my idea of fun either, but it was a choice between them and Jason." Robin replied glancing over her shoulder to the back of the theater where Max and Milo were, one seated directly in front of each exit. Max waved at her. She scowled in reply. "But, we could escape...if you're up for it."

"You want to attempt to escape those two, risking the wrath of your cousin and Sonny Corinthos...?" Patrick asked for clarification.

"Yep, that about sums it up." Robin agreed, bobbing her head up and down. "You're not scared are you?" She asked challengingly.

"No-"

"Great! So, here's the plan," Robin interrupted. "I'm going to leave to use the bathroom, Max will come with me, and he's the better of the two in terms of keeping track. The women's bathroom has two exits; I'll make a run for it, and meet you across the street near the park entrance. You'll need to sneak out of here without Milo seeing you. I recommend crawling for the exit that Max is no longer guarding."

"You've done this before, have you?" Patrick muttered.

"Of course." She replied with a grin before exiting the row and walking over to Max. "I need to use the lady's room." She informed the guard.

He eyed her skeptically. "I'm sure you do."

"Would I lie to you, Max?" Robin asked. "Never mind, don't answer that. Just come with me." She finished.

"Fine." Max said with a sigh. "I'll be waiting outside so don't try anything." He warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Robin replied brightly disappearing into the bathroom. She strolled directly across to the other door and promptly sprinted to the nearest exit.

Patrick joined her less than five minutes later.

"Took you long enough." She noted.

"Not all of us have experience escaping trained hit men." Patrick responded tersely.

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Robin replied with a smile. "Now, let's get out of here before they find us." She added bodily dragging him to the bus stop where a bus had just arrived. "This should get us far away fast." She explained as they boarded.

**-Story Break-**

"What do you mean you lost them?" Jason's angry voice sounded through the phone.

"Uh, Robin said she had to use the bathroom, I escorted her there, she never came back out, I asked a woman to go in there and call for her, and she wasn't there. Patrick had waited in the theater with Milo; apparently he somehow left without him noticing." Max replied nervously.

"Find them. Now." Jason ordered. "I expect you to have located them within one hour, when you do I want them brought back to my apartment immediately."

"Got it. Will do." Max agreed promptly as the line went dead. "We are so screwed." He announced to his brother upon ending the call.

"How long do we have?" Milo asked with resignation.

"An hour. And, I don't particularly want to find out what happens if we don't manage to find them in that amount of time."

"Agreed." Milo said with a shudder.

**-Story Break-**

"Why don't we get some take out and then go somewhere to eat it? Sitting in a restaurant probably isn't the best idea." Robin suggested.

"There's a good Chinese place around the corner, if you're up for it." They had gotten off the bus at the last stop and were now walking along.

"That sounds like a nice idea." Robin agreed. They walked to the restaurant and ordered some food to go and waited a short while for it to be ready. "Where do you think we should go to eat this?" She asked gesturing to the take out bag that Patrick was carrying.

"I have just the place." Patrick said flashing her a dimpled grin.

Thirty minutes later found the pair seated on the hospital roof with their food spread out between them while they talked. Robin watched Patrick struggle with the chopsticks with barely concealed amusement before finally having mercy on him and showing him the trick to using them.

"Where did you learn to use chopsticks?" He inquired.

"Courtney and I taught ourselves last summer, when Jason and Sonny had us on house arrest." Robin replied.

"Oh. What'd you do?"

"Snuck out." Robin answered.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised by that."

"Nope." Robin agreed. They were silent for several minutes. "You know you never really told me why you wanted to go out with me." She pointed out.

"I didn't?" Patrick asked.

"No, now stop trying to avoid the topic." She ordered picking up a piece of orange chicken with her chopsticks.

"I've liked you for awhile." Patrick admitted. "I just like making you angry." He added. "You never told me why you said yes." He continued eyeing her challengingly.

"I didn't?" She echoed his earlier words.

"I answered your question." Patrick reminded her.

"Courtney said I should get to know you, and I remember when you weren't so annoying." Robin replied. "And, maybe I kind of like you, too." She mumbled.

Patrick leaned toward her as though to kiss her, but at that moment the door to the roof burst open and the two sprang apart.

"Found you!" Max shouted triumphantly.

"O-oh, hi, Max." Robin greeted.

"Don't you hi-Max me." Max replied sternly. "Now get up the two of you are coming with me."

"Where are we going?" Robin asked having a very good idea where this was going.

"Your apartment."

"You _told_ him." Robin said accusingly.

"Of course we did." Milo replied. "Do you have any idea how angry he would be if we didn't tell him? We'll be lucky if he doesn't kill us as it is, without adding lying to the list of offenses."

"We are in _so_ much trouble." Robin muttered to Patrick as they followed the guards to the stairwell.

"Tell me about it."

** A/N Review! Soon, we shall get to more Journey stuff, once I manage to pair up Scrubs sufficiently.**


	12. Grounded, Yet Again

**A/N Hello, everyone, thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter, you're all quite awesome and I love you. :)**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Angel1178 for her lovely review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos were among the most feared men in Port Charles, New York and many other towns besides. Of those who knew them only vaguely many considered Sonny to be the scarier of the two given his propensity for losing his temper and status as mob boss.

On the other hand, of those who knew both of them really well, they considered Jason to be by far the scarier of the two. Jason didn't lose his temper often, hardly ever, in fact, but when he did you better run for cover.

When Sonny was angry he just sort of yelled a lot and occasionally threw things to make his point, after years of listening to it most people learned to tune him out while nodding at the appropriate times. Courtney and Robin were both fairly proficient in that respect.

Jason was another matter entirely, he would stare at you his blue eyes positively burning a hole in your head until you were forced to look at him and then he would just hold your gaze without speaking until you cracked and started babbling all over the place. Then after several minutes of that he would finally speak and once he had you would wish he had just continued to stare silently at you.

Robin was currently enjoying the staring at the back of her head phase, her and Patrick were seated on the living room couch both looking determinedly at their shoes as opposed to each other or Robin's guardian who was at the moment angry enough to breathe fire if such a thing were possible. She wasn't eager to test it.

They had been back for twenty minutes already and Jason had yet to speak. Courtney had walked in ten minutes ago, taken one look from Jason to Robin and Patrick and the couch and swiftly backed out, muttering about needing to talk to her brother about something. Robin had mouthed the word 'traitor' at her friend who had shrugged her shoulders in a 'better-you-than-me' sort of fashion.

"Just get it over with already." Robin said with a sigh after a few moments longer of waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Jason was all too happy to oblige her.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" He replied, blue eyes flashing ominously.

She remained silent deciding there was no response she could give to that question that would not serve to make him even angrier than he already was.

"It's clear what you were thinking," Jason continued. "You weren't thinking at all. What do you think those guards are there for? Decoration, perhaps? You could have been killed, you know that right? Do you understand?"

"Yes." Robin murmured after it became clear that Jason expected her to answer him.

"I've had quite enough of you running off, what is this the third or fourth time this month?"

It was the fifth actually, not that Robin was going to tell _him_ that.

"We're sorry?" Robin asked more than stated.

"I don't think you are." Jason said bluntly. "If you were then you wouldn't keep running off."

"Hindsight is twenty-twenty?" Robin offered.

Jason glared at her.

"You're grounded for a month, or until you actually figure out why a few minutes of fun aren't worth the risk of death or injury." He continued sternly. "And after that all dates between you and Drake will be strictly supervised by me, and will take place in this apartment. Apparently neither of you are responsible enough to be allowed out."

Clearly, Jason was quite angry. Normally, Robin would have argued with him about such harsh sentencing, but when he was this mad there really wasn't a point in attempting it.

"I will call your father to come get you, Drake." Jason continued.

"That's really quite alright; I can find my own way home." Patrick said quickly.

"No." Jason replied and Patrick didn't argue for once in his life, because like Robin he had no interest in provoking the mob enforcer's anger any further than they had already managed.

Patrick's father arrived twenty minutes later looking angry at being dragged from work. Patrick was certain he would be getting lectured about this for the entire ride home. He and Robin exchanged half-hearted goodbyes both caught up in their individual thoughts about the fates awaiting them.

"I'll be in my room." Robin muttered heading for the staircase. She had found that it was far more satisfactory to lock oneself in one's room than to wait to be sent there.

"I had your window sealed shut." Jason called after her, causing Robin to curse loudly in her head and slam the door shut upon reaching her bedroom. She was certain that he had made the rest of the apartment equally inescapable. Of course, that had never stopped her before. She figured it would be best to just stay put for the time being though.

She wondered if Courtney would come over tonight or if her friend would be too much of a coward to face Jason's anger (not that Robin blamed her...much anyway). She could see Patrick at the hospital and school at the very least even if Jason wouldn't allow them to go out anywhere. Jason may have won the battle, but he would not win the war, Robin vowed silently.

** A/N Review! Update will take place next Wednesday. :)**


	13. Conversations in Class

**A/N Hello, everyone! I have returned with an update!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: to charmed0401 for her review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

"So, how long is your sentence?" Courtney inquired grimly. She and Robin were in their second hour English class, and she was taking advantage of their first opportunity they had to talk to each other away from the eyes and ears of their respective guardians.

"A _month_." Robin answered emphasizing the length of her punishment by dragging out the word. "And, he said all future dates for the time being will be supervised by _him_."

"Oh God." Courtney replied seeming horrified at the very prospect.

"How could you abandon me like that?" Robin demanded of her friend.

"Uh, hello, did you see how angry Jason was?" Courtney replied. "Maybe it would be better if you actually listened to him this time instead of ignoring him and ditching the guards again." She theorized in a hushed tone, noting that their teacher who had set them about having group discussions about the reading material was casting suspicious glances it their direction.

"Would you?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, probably not, but that's beside the point." Courtney replied looking flustered.

"I think I may actually listen for now, I actually feel kind of bad for the amount of anxiety I've been causing him lately." Robin conceded.

"In that case, why don't you tell me about your date?" The blonde suggested with a grin. "Was it fun? Did you discover a new side of Patrick? Are you going to go out again?"

"Why, yes, Courtney I did think that The Scarlet Letter was a very interesting piece of literature, I really liked the insight into Puritan society." Robin began upon seeing their teacher prowling up and down the columns of desks near them.

"What?" Courtney asked before spotting their teacher. "Oh, yes, definitely, I agree."

"I know that, because I just agreed with you so obviously you agree." Robin replied in an amused tone.

Courtney scowled at her. Their teacher had moved on by this time.

"I hate you."

"Hatred is so common." Robin replied turning her nose up in the air in a display of consternation.

"Fine. I loathe you." Courtney responded. "Happy, now?"

"Ecstatic." Robin said with a grin.

"Now, you never answered my question before." Courtney stated firmly.

"Didn't I?" Robin asked innocently. "I seem to recall agreeing with you about the insight The Scarlet Letter offers into Puritan Society."

"You know that has nothing to do with anything." Courtney said with a glare.

"It has everything to do with what we are _supposed_ to be discussing." Robin said pointedly.

"But nothing to do with what we are _actually_ discussing." Courtney shot back.

Robin sighed in a resigned way. "What do you want to know?"

"Well, first off, what did you do?"

"We went to the movies first, and then we snuck past Max and Milo and took a bus to this Chinese place, we got takeout and then we sat on the hospital roof eating it and talking." Robin answered.

"Ooh, romantic!" Courtney exclaimed. Robin rolled her eyes.

"Maybe a little." She conceded.

"You like him." Courtney accused.

"Maybe a little." Robin repeated allowing a small smile to cross her face.

"Or a lot." The blonde girl amended for her friend. "Does he want to see you again?"

"I think so. Or I thought so, before we got dragged back home, and Jason reamed us both." Robin replied with a grimace.

"If he really likes you, he won't let a little thing like an angry mob enforcer deter him." Courtney said wisely.

"More like enraged." Robin corrected.

"Jason will cool down soon." Courtney reassured her friend. "He never holds grudges for too long…okay well he kind of does, but usually not as long as Sonny does."

"Considering that Sonny holds all his grudges until the end of time that is hardly reassuring." Robin replied.

"Yeah, well it's the best I got." Courtney said with a shrug.

"You really need to work on your comforting skills." The brunette informed her friend.

"Eh." Courtney answered noncommittally. "We'll see."

"Suppose you were to try to calm Jason down for me?" Robin suggested. "He always seems to listen to you…"

"That's only in relation to how much he listens to you, which is not at all." Courtney pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'll take what I can get." Robin shrugged.

"I can't make any promises." Courtney warned. "I'll try and see if he will lighten up a tad though. Maybe I can get him to let you have dates in the penthouse supervised by Max and Milo as opposed to him."

"Which isn't really much better, but I guess I'd rather have Max and Milo than Jason."

"Exactly," Courtney said nodding her head sagely. "You just need to learn to look on the bright side."

"So, what was your opinion on Chillingsworth?" Robin asked. "I personally found him to be an entirely detestable character."

"Oh, yes definitely." Courtney agreed. "Definitely detestable."

Their teacher scowled upon being unable to catch them having a non-class related discussion and moved on to harass a pair of football players who seemed to be giving a play by play of the last game rather than discussing The Scarlet Letter as they were supposed to be doing.

"She so hates us." Robin remarked when their teacher was well on the other side of the room.

"She does not-okay so she totally does." Courtney conceded. "Oh, well, she can't prove anything so who cares?"

"True enough." Robin agreed. "Besides what teacher tells people to spend the period discussing the book and doesn't expect them to start talking?"

"Apparently a majority of them." Courtney answered. "Especially in A.P. English, supposedly we're supposed to be more motivated or something."

"I don't see why." Robin replied. "Is this class almost over yet?"

As if on cue the bell rang and the two girls gathered their belongings from their desk and hurried off for their next class.

**A/N Review!**

**I apologize for my failure to update last week. **

**But I did at least update on time for this week, which is more than I did for most of my stories. :P**


	14. Happy Birthday

**A/N Hello everyone, huge apologies for the lateness of this. But there is Journey hints in this chapter. :D**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To Angel1178 for her lovely review. :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. :P**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear, Courtney, happy birthday to you." Several voices chorused as one.

The blonde now seventeen year old girl leant over the cake and attempted to blow out all eighteen candles (seventeen and one good for luck), in one breath, she only succeeded in blowing out around ten causing mocking jeers that she could do better than that.

The girl rolled her eyes and blew out the rest of the candles on the second attempt.

Courtney, Sonny, Jason, Robin, Carly, and Patrick were all gathered at Sonny's apartment to celebrate the teenager's seventeenth birthday. It had been two weeks since Robin had been grounded so Patrick had been over a lot lately on their supervised dates. Thus, Courtney had gotten a chance to know her best friend's new boyfriend and found that she more than approved, he was definitely a good fit for Robin. Plus, Patrick lightened up the mood considerably.

"So, not to seem rude or anything, but where are my presents?" Courtney asked while Robin took over cutting and passing out the cake.

"You'll get your presents after cake," Sonny answered rolling his eyes at her impatience.

"_Fine_," Courtney replied in mock irritation although the effect was rather ruined by her grin.

After finishing with cake everyone went to get their presents from where they had been piled up in the corner. Carly was the first to bestow her present on Courtney which turned out to be a gift certificate for a manicure and pedicure from her favorite nail salon. Sonny went next and presented his sister with a fairly large wrapped box, which when opened turned out to be a new laptop.

Courtney had taken to complaining loudly about how slow her computer was whenever her brother was in earshot, apparently her oh-so-subtle complaints had been listened to.

"Thanks Sonny," She stood up and enveloped her older brother in a hug.

"You're welcome."

"My turn," Robin interrupted the brother-sister moment to shove a brightly wrapped box at her friend. Courtney opened it up to find a leather-bound edition of all Jane Austen's novels. Courtney owned paperback copies of all the books but the spines were broken and they bore unmistakable signs of having been dropped in water several times.

Courtney thanked her friend for the present and was handed another gift this time by Patrick.

"I wasn't entirely sure what you would like," He admitted. "But I asked Robin about it and she said that you were complaining about needing to buy new makeup or whatever, and as I wasn't going to pick that out, I got you a gift card."

"Thanks, Patrick," Courtney replied with a laugh.

"You're welcome," Patrick replied.

"Here," Jason said unceremoniously shoving a small box at her, with the lack of ritual that only he could pull off.

Courtney accepted the gift and took off the lid, and peered inside, "It's beautiful," She whispered looking at the necklace nestled on a small cushion, it was a simple diamond pendant on a white gold chain but it was exactly what she would have picked out for herself. "It's also too much,"

"It's your birthstone." Jason pointed out.

"It's a diamond," Courtney protested.

"Don't worry about it." Jason replied quietly.

"Thank you." Courtney said finally. "Why don't you put it on me?" she requested taking the necklace out of the box and holding it out to the other blond.

"I'm no good with these clasps." Jason protested halfheartedly.

"Liar," Robin replied affectionately. "You help me all the time."

Jason chose not to respond as he did much of the time when he didn't know what to say. Instead he gestured for Courtney to hold her hair out of the way and he clasped the necklace into place. "Happy Birthday, Courtney." He whispered as he stepped back.

"Not to put a damper on the party or anything, but I actually have to be going," Patrick announced. "Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Courtney."

"Thanks, Patrick." Courtney replied automatically.

"I'll walk you out," Robin offered getting to her feet. Jason glanced over at the two of them and seemed to be on the verge of protesting or worse threatening to follow them, Courtney reached over and put a restraining hand on his arm.

Jason glanced down at the blonde teenager and seemed to soften because he just waved Robin and Patrick out the door.

"That was nice of you," Courtney complimented.

Jason shrugged in reply. Courtney rolled her eyes at his typical lack of reply. She could almost hold an entire conversation with him without him ever saying a word, she wasn't sure if that was sad or not, she chose not to contemplate it further and instead decided to start setting up her new laptop which really more consisted of her turning it on and shoving it at Jason with the vague order for him to make it go. Jason rolled his eyes but complied.

Sonny said he was going to take Carly home, which knowing them, would probably mean he wouldn't return for hours and so Jason and Courtney were left to spend the rest of her birthday relatively alone, at least until Robin eventually returned, from what would probably be the longest trip to walk Patrick out of the building ever in the history of the world.

**A/N Review! Update should be next Wednesday! After next week though I will be configuring a new schedule, as I will be starting school on the 4th which means I will have less time to update. **


	15. Dangerous Encounters

**A/N Hello, all, sorry for the long wait, college has taken over my life, rendering it near impossible for me to update. Fortunately, I am on break now, so I am updating as much as I can.**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: usaprincess242, I sympathize completely with your Journey withdrawals, I really miss them on the show. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada. ;)**

It had been two weeks since Courtney's birthday, and since then she had worn the necklace Jason gave her every day without interruption. She knew it made him happy, even though he never said anything, and she loved everything about the necklace, especially since she had been told by Robin that Jason had picked it out entirely on his own.

Robin seemed to think this insinuated something about the both of them. Courtney pointedly pretended not to know what she was talking about. Except that it was maybe a little tiny bit true, that at least for her, the necklace meant a little bit more than a gift from one friend to another.

The most frustrating part of it all was that she was positive that Jason didn't feel the same way about her, which meant that there was no point in harboring a torch for a guy who wouldn't look twice at her. Not that she even had much of a chance to talk to him lately, as he had been wrapped up in 'business,' in other words another mob outfit was encroaching on their territory, and thus Jason was busy dealing with it appropriately.

She was currently loitering about in the hallway after cheerleading practice, waiting for Robin, whose tennis practice went a half an hour longer. She had dutifully waited as instructed for Max and Milo to arrive, so that Jason and Sonny wouldn't blow a gasket, except that she really didn't see the harm in walking home herself just this once, her school was really not that far away from home, and she kind of doubted that the one time she decided to walk home alone, a rival mob group would kidnap her or something. Color her an optimist, or whatever, but she thought Sonny and Jason were just a tad too paranoid.

Her internal musings standing thus, she figured that she could at least walk over to the tennis courts and watch Robin for the remainder of her practice from the bleachers, and that way she could spare Max and Milo the trouble of going to too separate parts of the school, and she won't have pushed the rules _too _much.

Thus, Courtney headed out the front doors of the school and started walking toward the tennis courts which were located a fair distance away near the back of the school. She was just turning the corner when she collided with two men.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry to have bumped into you, I guess I wasn't paying attention, or something," Courtney hurried to apologize.

"Forget about it, you just made our job a whole lot easier." One of the men remarked to Courtney's puzzlement, at least until she finally looked up and took in their appearance. They were both tall, well-built, with suspicious bulges in their jackets.

"Oh, Fuck." Courtney exclaimed eloquently.

"Would you please be so good as to come with us?" The second man, who was slightly taller, requested, and reached out to take Courtney's arm. She kicked him in the shin. "You little bitch." He swore loudly as the first man reached out to grab her while the other one recovered. She elbowed him in the solar plexus and while he was still hunched over kicked him in a, well let's just say his chances of having children in the future just decreased markedly. The man she had originally kicked came up behind her and seized her around the waist, seemingly disregarding her kicking and screaming as she fought his hold. "Quiet, Blondie, don't make this harder than it is." He hissed in her ear as he placed a hand over her mouth. She bit him. He removed his hand with a yelp. "I didn't think it would be this hard to kidnap a teenage girl."

"What did you expect she's Sonny fucking Corinthos' sister," The other man said between wheezes.

Courtney resumed her quest for freedom, kicking wildly, and letting loose another scream. She was surprised no one had come running yet.

Her captors seemed to be thinking the same thing because the one holding her said at that moment: "We better get her to the car, before the whole school comes running." He then proceeded to drag her toward a black SUV she could see idling a few feet away.

"LET ME GO!" Courtney exclaimed loudly.

"Release her." Courtney had never been so relieved to hear that voice in her life. "_Now_." Jason's eyes were like steel but she could detect something like fear underneath the obvious anger.

"Jason Morgan…" The man holding Courtney hissed to the other one.

"Don't make me tell you again, let her go, immediately." Jason spoke up, leveling his gun on them.

"Do you honestly think you could shoot both of us, before we could kill her?" The first man spoke up. "I mean I know you're good, Morgan, but give us a break."

"You won't have to find out if you let her go now." Jason replied.

"We're going to take blondie here back to our boss and then we'll give your boss a call about terms to get his precious baby sister back."

"Fuck you." Courtney said and elbowed the man holding her in the gut again. He inhaled sharply and his hold loosened ever so slightly.

"Courtney, get down." Jason shouted.

She threw herself to the ground, startling her captor and managing to break out of his hold. She heard two quick gunshots, and kept her head down, all the while praying that Jason would be all right.

"Are you okay?" And, just like that, Jason was running over to her, and helping her off the ground. "I-I'm fine." Courtney exclaimed, carefully not looking at the two men who she was sure were now dead. Jason looked her up and down evidently checking for any injuries. And, then in a move that shocked her, he pulled her into a tight embrace. "What were you thinking," He whispered against her hair.

"Honestly?" She asked and felt him nod against the top of her head. "That there was no way I could have such terrible luck as to be kidnapped between the front door and the tennis courts."

Jason almost laughed at that, she could tell.

"Thank you." She whispered, pulling back slightly from the hug.

"There's no reason-"

"Yes, there is." Courtney cut him off. And, then steeling all her courage she stood slightly on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

**A/N Review! New chapter will be out pronto, it will probably be the conclusion of this story. **


	16. The End!

**A/N After being nine months behind on general hospital I have just caught up within the past few days, and in celebration I have returned with the final installment!**

**Thanks to all Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To everyone who has read and reviewed this story while it has been ongoing.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!**

It had been two weeks since Courtney had worked up the courage to kiss Jason. He had reacted better than she thought he would. While had frozen initially after a few seconds he had begun to return the kiss.

Since then they had been secretly dating trying to work out exactly what their feelings were and what they should tell Sonny.

Today was the day, d-day as Courtney had been referring to it. She and Jason had told Sonny they wanted to talk to him later that evening, and she was sure that he was going to blow a gasket when they told him they were dating.

Which, in her opinion was completely ridiculous seeing as how Jason was just two years older than her, and she didn't really see why he was unsuitable, Sonny would say that it was dangerous, but how much worse could dating a mob enforcer be than being the sister of a mob boss?

Of course Sonny wasn't exactly known for being reasonable especially when it came to his baby sister. Courtney just had to hope for the best.

Robin had suggested spiking his coffee to put him in a more pliable mood, which Courtney had been all for, but Jason had shut that plan down with one quick look of disbelief.

"It's going to be fine." Jason said reassuringly squeezing Courtney's hand. She was about to reply when the door opened and Jason immediately released her like he had been burned.

"I understand that you two wanted to talk to me?" Sonny proclaimed striding into the penthouse.

"Yes, we do." Courtney began uncertainly. "The thing is that, um, well…"

"Spit it out, Courtney." Sonny demanded.

"Jason and I are dating." She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" Sonny demanded.

"Courtney and I are in a relationship." Jason repeated for his girlfriend.

"And neither of you thought to ask my permission?"

"We're asking now," Courtney jumped in. "Can Jason and I date?"

Sonny ignored her question. "How long has this been going on?"

"Two weeks," Jason answered levelly. "Since that last kidnapping attempt."

"I don't want my sister in danger." Sonny began angrily.

"I'm always in danger, Sonny." Courtney said with a scowl. "I'm your sister, I really don't see how dating Jason can really heighten the danger much."

"Don't smart mouth me," Sonny said sternly. "You two should have come to me immediately with this."

"I'm going to date him no matter what you say," Courtney said harshly but then her eyes softened a little. "I would really like it if you could support us, I will do whatever you want, I won't run from the guards, I'll keep to my curfew, just let me be with Jason."

Sonny considered. "I really don't like this-" He began with a resigned sigh. "However, I will give you my very limited approval, if you step one toe out of line, Courtney that will be the end of it, do you understand?"

"Yes," Courtney agreed jumping to her feet and hugging her brother. "You're a good big brother, Sonny." She said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sonny waved off the compliment. "And, Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurt my sister and I will kill you, best friend or not." Sonny said his voice hard.

Jason nodded wordlessly.

Courtney held a hand out to him and pulled him out of the apartment. "We have a double date with Patrick and Robin to be getting to," She called over her shoulder to her brother.

Jason groaned in dismay, but it was a testament to his affection for Courtney that he allowed her to tug him out the door and out of the building to meet with Patrick and Robin at Kelly's for dinner.

As they made their way there Courtney couldn't help but think how much things had changed since that _one rainy night_ when Jason had seemed unattainable and Patrick and Robin had been at each other's throats.

Personally, she much preferred the new state of affairs.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story during the time it has been in progress. Review, please!**


End file.
